1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveying technology and in particular relates to a device for manufacturing compositions of product units, in particular of printed products or containing these. Moreover, the invention relates to a processing installation and to a method for operating a processing installation.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 2 138 439 A2 describes a device for manufacturing stacks of two-dimensional printed products. The device comprises a stacking device with a stacking shaft comprising a main stacking shaft as well as with a preliminary stacking shaft arranged above the main stacking shaft. The stacking device moreover comprises a circulatory arrangement with support units which can be moved into the preliminary stacking shaft and out of this. The support units form a support surface for a product stack to be formed in the preliminary stacking shaft. The product units to be stacked are fed to the preliminary stack via a feed device. The product units on the support units in the preliminary stack shaft form a preliminary stack, whilst a further support unit located therebelow releases a preliminary stack which prior to this was formed thereon, to the main stacking shaft for forming a main stack. The support units are movably arranged one after the other in the circulatory arrangement, along a closed circulatory path. Each support unit comprises a pairing in each case of two support elements arranged next to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,391 likewise describes a device for manufacturing stacks from two-dimensional printed products. The device comprises a stacking device with a stacking shaft. The stacking device moreover comprises support units which engage into the stack shaft and form a support surface for the product stack to be formed. The product units to be stacked are fed to the stack shaft via a feed device. The product units are led together on the support units engaging into the stack shaft, into a stack. A further support unit which is located therebelow transfers a stack which is previously formed thereon, to a receiver unit in the stack shaft. Here too, the stacking device comprises a circulatory arrangement, in which the support units, arranged one after the other along a closed circulatory path, can be moved into and out of the stacking shaft. Each support unit likewise has a pairing of support elements arranged next to one another.